Divison One: Episode III: One Time Alliance
'Main Cast' ' 899 JXN.jpg|'JXN-899''' 3223232323.png|'One Time' Judas.jpg|'Judas Iscariot' President Mason.jpg|'President Mason' ' One In The Chamber 6aaa8cabd74ea104bbb71e97d01b5ea2--bucky-barnes-winter-soldier.jpg Nathan-Drake-uncharted-4-a-thiefs-end-39796916-500-240.png '“How much longer? You would think the Vessel would have some respect for Mercer’s after everything we’ve done. I say we file a complaint hell if we sue does that mean we’ll get a fat ass check?”' '“Enough Malice.. Shouldn’t be too long. Hell I’m getting a little impatient myself.”' 'These were the words of the Mercer brothers Malice and his older brother Nihilus waiting within the World’s estate. Ever since Nihilus father had passed his belongings had still been within the Vessel and due to his V.I.P status it wasn’t as simple as walking through the front door. Even if Gaston had been their father Nihilus and his brother had to wait like everyone else, as people stormed through the Vessel Nihilus remained seated as his brother decided to roam around the hall. His hyperactive nature kept him from sitting still as he went through anything he could.' 'Mercer would’ve stopped him if it hadn't been for his own thoughts, the day of his father's death was still a blur to him. After his surgery it seemed he couldn’t recall anything from that day, the doctors told him he held a special case of Amnesia, he is inability to recall information from that day. All he could remember clearly was his father being pushed into space with his right arm going with it. Nihilus now stared at his right arm he got lost in the smallest detail of his automail before he looked up and noticed Malice was gone.' '“Malice? Malice?!”' 'He said his name out loud twice enough for anyone to hear when Malice didn’t show himself, Mercer just stormed down the hall. “Ah Fuck it.”' The Trickle Effect Judas and JXN-899 had arrived to the Vessel World Institute at 7 am sharp. As Judas, up and exited the vehicle. JXN-899 quickly opened the middle console and inside of it was a diary looking item. Opening a chest compartment. JXN quickly put it into itself and then closed the console. Making sure to exit the car with Judas. Judas gave 899 a weird side glance but immediately looked towards the staff entrance of the Institute. Using a special barcode on Judas’s left arm he unlocked the electronic lock to the door allowing him to pass. Though as soon as he did his holo-communicator began to ring. A picture of President Mason had been shown and Judas sighed. “Not even a few seconds of peace.” Judas postured himself and slicked back his hair as he answered. A live holo-graphic President Mason appeared. '''President Mason: '“Good morning Judas. I need you to report to Sarah’s office now. It’s of paramount importance.” Judas: '“Well wh-“ Before he could even ask who, what, when, where or why. He was cut off and the call was ended. JXN found it very interesting that this was happening. Both of them would have to meet in Sarah’s office? It was paramount? Why Sarah’s office? A lot of question branched just from the simple sentence Mason spoke but it was only a matter of time until they were briefed. Judas had an air of frustration in his conscience now. Due to what happened yesterday with Sarah. Somewhat being scolded and praised by Mason. Now the Sarah issue coming back up and now Mason being involved. He rarely was seen in the flesh due to him being the head of research. His home was essentially Area 6. So, if he left it vacant for even a short amount of time. It was critical. After some brisk walking through the institute halls and the constant stares and employees seeming scared. They ended up in front of Sarah’s office. Judas postured himself. Took a deep breath and swung the door open. “Guard the door 899.” JXN nodded and once Judas entered JXN closed the door and stood guard. Once Judas entered and saw Mason standing still and looking around the room. Judas noticed how damaged the room was, desks destroyed. Paper work everywhere. Two of the 4 main computers destroyed and what looked like cyborg oil all over the floor in some areas. Even the plutonium colored box had seem some lazer damage going into it and dents. Walking slowly and taking in the sight of what happened he stood beside Mason. “What the hell happened here?” '''President Mason: '“No one knows. It happened extremely early in the morning. All the camera and securities measures to this exact room were destroyed all at once. Like a streamlined EMP. None of our bots saw or heard anything. I asked a few co-workers about Sarah. Supposedly she had stayed late yesterday night. Thus, making this situation that much more fear inducing. We have to put a lid on this and start a thorough investigation.” 'Judas: '“Jesus, it’s going to look like I had something to do with it because of our previous argument. It’s well know we aren’t fans of one another.” He turned and placed his robotic hands on his head. “This isn’t good. Through all our trivialities I hope she is ok.” JXN-899 had a snake camera with audio capturing capabilities that slowly slinked under the door so it could listen to their conversation. He’d record it for later on. 'President Mason: '“I don’t think you did it. But, if I was to instantly choose your side. The effect would make everyone question my and your leadership. The only people that have access to this office is as follows.” Mason pulled up a spreadsheet and showed it to him. “Sarah Lazula, JXN-2095, Judas Iscariot, President Mason, Baranbis. That’s it. Meaning you are the main suspect Judas. The bot you took from her was accounted for in the machine shop before you even came in. I don’t want to believe you do it, but it’s bad.” 'Judas: '''Deep sigh, “To peer a bit of light in the darkness. Sarah is fully human. The fact we cannot see a drip of blood is good. I’m not sure of how to clear my name but I think it best to allow this to blow over. Once Sarah appears she can vouch for me.” '''President Mason: '“You have a point but allowing things to fester will only make it worse for everyone’s out-look. We’ve got our receptionists working double time to contact anyone that has contact with her. As the head executive. These people see you as their boss and someone to look up to. If this doesn’t go in your favor.” Mason went to look at him. “You’ll understand what’ll have to be done.” 'Judas: '''He couldn’t really say anything or respond. He remembered what happened to the last important person who had created a lapse in the Institutes progress. Some say he is still floating aimlessly to this day. '''President Mason: '“Get this cleaned up. I have much work to do. Good luck, Judas.” President Mason proceeded to exit. JXN quickly retracted his snake cam and saved the audio/camera footage to its hard drive. Mason briskly motioned past JXN and disappeared into the Institute. Judas walked out and had just finished calling for a group of memory wiped cleaning bots. Now JXN followed behind Judas as he walked the hall towards the main employee workforce office. He had to calm the storm before it came crashing down. The top can be destroyed if the bottom isn’t solid enough. '''4 Way Stop Judas was going to take President Mason’s advice. He needed to quell his workforce populace as to not cause a possible divide. They were in the midst of an important project in area 6. This couldn’t be the place nor the time for things to begin to bend at the seams. There was 4 entrances/exits to the main workforce area. It was a massive it spanned as wide as two factory buildings. Each entrance/exit was 50 yards apart on all sides. Each side was guarded by two heavy combat security bots. Judas and JXN had swiftly walked into the workforce area. It was loud, bustling, scanning, typing, talking, some lounging, some eating lunch, etc. Though once Judas was seen coming walking towards the middle, its didn’t become quiet instantly but it was slowly but surely decreasing in volume. To any normal boss/person. This would make what was coming next that much harder. Judas wasn’t fazed, at least not yet. Upon reaching the center point of the room. There was an elevated pedestal, this was used for whenever manager’s or executives or even Barnabas himself needed to make speeches that everyone needed to hear. Judas slowly but surely claimed his place at the top of the pedestal. He proceeded to log into the loud speakers of the massive room. Judas then began to look around at everyone. The sea of faces, some confident, some happy, some sad, some un-sure, some disdainful. A lot of different opinions were painted in the scene. But even through all of this Judas had to pretend he knew what to do. Judas: '“With all the recent events. I know my name and my position has come into question by all of you. Everyone knows me and Sarah have a history of butting heads and aggressively dis-agreeing with one another. I will not make embellished excuses about it. I’ve done my share of wrong in the situation and I set a bad precedent of the higher ups to all of you. For this I solemnly apologize.” '(Mercer and Malastare can post in at this point) ' '''Judas: '“This newest project is pulling all of us to our absolute limits and when I was sent a legislation that was pending to further increase our workforce hours. Meaning the hours for you all. I couldn’t allow it. On top of the main errors we continue to face in the central archive. I was going to become a trickle effect. Though in hindsight, it became a trickle effect because I was trying to avoid it becoming a trickle effect. I work for the betterment of humanity. None of you are machines, you deserve to be able to live and live life. I handled it poorly but just know. I was thinking of you all when I act.” '''Mercer Just as Judas had finished his speech the sounds of an applause could be heard in the direct left of the hallroom. It was enough to get a bit of attention even from the security bots, if Judas leaned over to look to see who was there he would’ve noticed it was his 5 o'clock appoint. Ninihus Mercer, his hands clapped together giving off a steady beat which echoed throughout the hall room for sometime till he finally placed his hands to his side. “Oh? Bad timing?” The security bots would’ve pointed their weapons towards Nihilius now as he made himself known he was wasn’t an V.I.P nor an worker in the Vessel. Meaning to them it was an absolute threat to their leader Judas, just as they raised their weapons Mercer placed his hands in the air with an annoyed look written over his face. “You gotta be fucking kidding me. Judas mind getting your brainless lackeys off me?” He said looking over to Judas as he stood high above everyone else, if Judas indeed shut down these drones Mercer would’ve quickly placed his hands down. “You really such work on being punctual Judas it’s not good look for you.” Mercer said making his way over to the V.I.P ~Meanwhile~ ''' '''Malice had seemed to get himself lost within the area’s of the Vessel, roaming around until his brother Nihilius was done doing whatever the hell he came here to do. 'A Step Forward' Judas had finished his speech and the Vessels majority workforce had decided to give him a round of applause and some loud whistles to boot. Judas had begun his descent from the middle pedestal and that’s when Mercer had been clapping his hands loudly but steadily. Everyone was still standing but now their attention was diverted towards Mercer’s direction. The security bots of course took it as a sign of aggression and held up their weapons. He was more than visibly annoyed. Judas had honestly forgot at this point that he had an appointment with Mercer. Then coincidentally his arm began to ring with a holo-stopwatch which popped up a message with Mercer’s appointment details. Judas looked to Mercer and spoke calmly. “Before we begin speaking on anything let’s fix the language. Speaking like that will get you nowhere. I will not be giving you clearance to this area. You shouldn’t have left the main entrance to begin with, you are trespassing without reason. Appointment or not, you move when we tell you to move inside the Institute.” Judas crept down from the pedestal and JXN followed behind him. JXN was interested in what was to come from this appointment with Mercer. Both of them seemed to have history or at least Mercer had a bone to pick with Judas. The security bots began to slowly charge their rifles for an attack if Mercer came any closer. Once Judas came into the direction and moved into the hallway the bots would place down their weapons. Judas walked past Mercer and so did JXN. “Follow me. We can talk in the empty office down the hall to the right.” The three would walk, tension rising. Questions needed to be answered. All of this was working in JXN’s favor but no one even knew what was happening. They were too absorbed in the chain of events that seemingly rolled one after another. Upon entering the office after the short walk. It was a room with a office desk, a big chair for someone to sit behind the desk and a normal chair for someone to occupy that was talking to the person in front of them. Judas plopped down into the larger chair. Once doing so he waited for Mercer to be seated and once he was he’d cross his right leg over his left knee and he folded his robotic arms over one another. “An appointment a year in the making. I was never informed why you are even here to begin with, so let’s start with that and whatever complaints you may have. We have 1 hour before I must move on.” JXN stood guard to the door directly to the left of it and as the conversation was beginning to proceed. He’d prepare to launch his snake cam for recording. Mercer “Before we begin speaking on anything let’s fix the language. Speaking like that will get you nowhere. I will not be giving you clearance to this area. You shouldn’t have left the main entrance to begin with, you are trespassing without reason. Appointment or not, you move when we tell you to move inside the Institute. “Speaking like a what? An angry impatient son upset at the fact that his father was murdered by the inside of the Vessel corporation. And to top it off wit a nice cherry the family that his father barely got time to spend time with because he was slaving away doing your work gets shited on. You would think my father family the Mercer would get a faster review to get his things but no you toss them aside just like you did his legacy. So excuse me Judas if I seem a little impatient..Actually don't excuse me I don’t really give a fuck.” The words of Mecer echoed throughout the office as he took his seat, he would’ve placed his feet on the table if he hadn't had better things to speak about. But when Judas brought up why he called for this meeting Mercer would’ve pulled out a slip from Barnabas Heller. “This letter grants me permission to follow up on what my father was working on before his death. Everything expect for the things that resolved in Area 6 seeing it’s a big No No. Also I would like to know who was on the base with me and my father the day of the attack.” Mercer would’ve been fast saying a bit of the reason to why he was here as he sat down he turned to look at JXN. And with his casual and annoyed tone he would’ve pointed at the bot guarding the door as he said. “I take it this is one of yours?”” ~Meanwhile~ Malice seemed to find his way into Area 3: Biotechnology basically boils down to medical tech. This is the science of the medical field and working on creating innovative new ways to repair wounds and battle illnesses and viruses found on Ame and its moons. It seemed there where bots everywhere, expect near the place he wished to go. He stood low and quiet attempting to find something worthwhile. 'Judas & JXN' He would listen to Mercer thoroughly. Even if the language was spat harshly and out of anger. They’ve known each other. They weren’t that far off in age. Both of them just selected a different pathway. Once he finished Judas sighed and leaned into the chair while looking directly into Mercer’s eyes. Judas: '“I’m not the person who makes the schedules. Trust me, if I had absolute authoritative power on that you’d have been in here day one. But because of Mason’s strict restrictions on who comes in and out. I can’t bypass that chain of command, even being the high executive I am. I apologize for how the Institue has treated the investigation and passing of your father. I didn’t meet or know him much but the times we passed he was humane. Something I appreciated.” The slip from Barnabas was obvious. Judas would notice the seal. Inside his head he knew this was going to be a trickle effect. One piece of explanation would lead to another, each branch would make it worse and worse. Judas knew him, and cared for him like he did all other people but sometimes. The truth of what the Institute did, especially allowing it to cross public ears. Wasn’t good for productivity of human advancement. In short, Judas knew he’d have to stretch the truth and lie to him at some points. When Mercer asked if this is one of yours he nodded. '''Judas: '“One of my most recent collaborations with engineering. Our heavy assault guard bot.” 'Judas: '“The more important matter though. I know it’s Barnabas’s seal. I will tell you everything in my power and pull up the location of his final belongings towards the end.” Judas sat up straight and brought his hands-on top of his head. There was obviously no easy way to break this to Mercer. It was going to hurt. 'Judas: '“The main piece of his work is archived for safety reasons. Your father was President Mason’s right hand man. They both were souls committed to their work. Just like currently, Mason rarely leaves area 6 and your father hardly did either as you know. He only left for his family.” Judas would access the computer in front of him. Using his own personal login and then once in he went to Mercer’s fathers remaining files. Judas flipped the screen so Mercer could see it and there stood 5 files. '''File 1: Region 4 expansion notice File 2: Educational Legislation aid ' '''File 3: Referral for Judas Iscariot ' 'File 4: Family Vacation ideas ' '''Files 5: Locked by password Judas: '“This is all you are allowed to access but for some reason the 5th file is locked and we cannot enter it. Not even the best of our hackers/computer wiz’s can either. It must be a very specific lock or something beyond our technology at this moment. As for who was on base the entire day is documented in a holo-tape that was released shortly after the incident.” Judas reached into his jacket pocket and slid the holo-tape to him. “I’d recommend playing it in private. None of us have touched it since the incident. At least from my knowledge. I wish I could help and answer more Mercer but I cannot. President Mason was the main person always around him, so he’d have the upmost information for you. Though if you think my appointment line was long, his is multiple years out in advance.” After taking a short breath. '''Judas: '“Feel free to take and copy all of these files to review over them along with the recording tape. Glad to see the arm is at least serving you well. Even after all this time.” JXN was able to record all of the juicy information and now waited to see if he needed to retract the snake cam or keep it out for Mercer’s response. '''Mercer “Great..Another appointment? I’ll take it though I mean I waited this long right what’s another 50 years going to do?” Mercer said as he leaned back in the chair hearing Judas speak on his father's work that seemed to be split into multiple sections. When he turned the screen and noticed the different files he pulled out his own drive which he would’ve used to download all the files into his one hard drive. Judas didn’t have to remind him or tell him he could copy it he was already ahead of the game, So when he noticed one of the files was locked and heard that none of his I.T guys could crack he he smirked. “I guess my father loves to keep what he does a secret.. Either that or he downloaded a lot of porn.” He chuckled at his own comment slipping the drive into his pocket as he looked over to Judas he noticed he basically got everything he needed. Judas didn’t need to tell him his time was up as he was already getting on his feet when he heard Judas speak about his arm. A lot of people don’t know but the automail Mercer possessed was actually funded and created by Judas himself. When he first received the arm he gave it the nickname of Titan, just because of how much damage this one arm could perform. “Yeah Titan doing well..But I must be going, I’ll be sure to let myself out. Thanks for your time.” He would walk towards the door in front of JXN who was guarding the door as he would’ve said “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes..You gonna look at me all day or your going to let me pass?” ''One Time Alliance '''Judas: '“Be safe out there Mercer. JXN escort him to the front, return when you are done.” JXN nodded and made way for Mercer to step out the door and once he did he followed behind him. They walked into an empty hallway and once a good distance from the office JXN spoke. 'JXN: '“I am going to crack the case behind Judas and the higher-ups of the Institute. If you want help to find the truth then 2 days from now. Meet me in Region 3 airport. If you don’t show up you’ll miss a prime opportunity to find out what really happened to your father. You’ve been sufficiently warned.” 'One Time: '''A voice would appear in the comm-link that Mercer possessed due to being a warrior member. “The bot is telling the truth. Meet him and the truth shall be yours. I have seen what is inside his OS and hidden files.” After telling him the following he disconnected the link and wiped any ways to trace him. '''One Time: '“You’ve made much progress JXN. Just because you’ve been this resourceful. We can work together. First objective is to cause turmoil through drama in the Institute. Mercer’s objective aligns with our own. Your first job is to bring him aboard, work with him more. Continue to build up the amount of ammunition that can be used against the Institute. Then hit them when they are at their weakest. I’ll keep an eye on your copy and paste. He will begin to play his part as well. One Time out.” The communication was broken and wiped much like it was with Mercer. Eventually when they got close to the entrance JXN looked at Mercer and nodded. “Good luck or until later. Avenger.” JXN saluted the warrior operative but then made his way back over to Judas’s temporary office where he met with Mercer. When Mercer made it to the front entrance his brother was in the clutches of a robot which would release him as soon as Mercer approached. A lot had been achieved today but much more work was left to be done before things were finally snowballing into place. It was a One Time Alliance that would begin their fall. '-FIN- ' Category:Divisions Category:The Forsaken